


DaveJohn- Ficlets and Drabbles

by Paper__Kid



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Angst, Fuckin, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Mentions of Character Death, Sadstuck, autumn my dudes, couples arguments, i dont know what im doing, idk what im doing/writing, im so fuckin tired, not major, sad shit, this is just a general ramble
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-09-27 16:31:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10032146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paper__Kid/pseuds/Paper__Kid
Summary: Dave and John have lil moments- ft. leaves and thoughts™️





	1. Autumn Oceans

The leaves crunched beneath them as they rolled onto their backs, when they opened their eyes they saw the bright, blue sky, stunning as it was before the game. This is what they loved to do nowadays, just sit around together and appreciate Earth as it was- is. Dave slid his shades off his face to see the sky better, he then remembered his favorite thing to look at without his shades. Crimson met the sea. 

"Hiya again, Dave's oh-so-rarely seen eyes!"

"Shut the hell up, bro."

"Make me."

"Fine." Dave rolled over onto the Ocean-eyed boy, suspending himself inched from his face on his elbows.

"D-dave..."

He smirked, head dipping down and catching the smaller boy's lips on his own. The two stayed like this for a bit, lips seemingly dancing a dance choreographed years ago but still fresh in their memory. Then they pulled away, Dave rested his forehead on his boyfriend's, his eyes fluttered open. Fire met water.

"Even after all these years you still take my breath away."

"I know."

John smiled that dorky little smile, looking bright-eyed and 13 again.

\--------------

well this is a thing i wrote forever ago back in september and here we are...


	2. Drabble-- Run ==>

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your mind wanders as you do, ft. John Egbert

John’s hands rested on the wheel, lazily steering the car, the wind blowing through his hair and the sun glinting off my shades on his face. We were driving through god knows what state at this point, all we knew is that there was land as far as one could see. Sometimes I want to turn around and look behind us, even if I know that that damned place is so far behind us. I just want to see how far we’ve come. Sometimes I do go to turn, then he’ll then turn up the radio as some shitty classic rock song comes on that we both know the lyrics to so we can sing our hearts out, and I forget for a little while. He’s done this before, he did this when he turned 16 and has been on the road since. I’m glad he got out of that household, more than glad. I know he’s glad he got me away from Bro. I was still looking into his ocean eyes when he glanced over at me.

“Like what you see, Strider?” 

I chuckled, “you wish I did.” He smirked, eyes turning back to the road.

“Whatever, loser, where do you wanna eat? We’ve got the whole world on the road ahead.”

I smiled, letting go of my worries and my past.

“Wherever you want to, babe.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeet i dont know i just wrote this in class just from a daydream so...  
> mmmmmmmmmm  
> have a good day <3


	3. Doors and Regrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> mmmm yeah this is like a short vent like thing i dunno.

The door slammed.

Dave felt the stinging in his eyes.

John felt the reverberations in the floor at his feet.

Dave saw the knees of his pants, ripped and shredded from years of wear.

John saw the floor of the hallway outside their- did they still even share it?- apartment.

Both felt the tugging in their hearts, the pit in their stomachs, and the regret pounding their skulls.

Dave regretted saying that.

John regretted reacting like that.

"John, your father is dead!"

"At least I had a father!"

 

Happy father's day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aaahahahahaha yeah i didnt have a good father's day...........


End file.
